The Girl Who Saw The World
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: Camilla was the most beloved child of the Mikaelson family, but what she didn't know, was that she was not related to them. She was actually a baby found in the forest, alone, and they decided to take her in. But when she grows older, she gets separated from the family, and finds that she's not like any other human... that is, if she is human. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Saw The World**

**Chapter One: Physical Items Can Hold Great Memories**

**3****rd**** POV**

To say people freaked out when they saw what Camilla looked like, was an understatement, and Camilla couldn't really blame them. Despite living in a werewolf village, she was the strangest of them all with her maroon locks, her pale skin, and what was most freaky, was her eyes; one of which was a beautiful turquoise blue, and the other being a pale sea green. But her family did not find her features freaky, in fact, they found them beautiful, and no matter how strange they were a lot of the young boys in the village found her beautiful as well.

But they didn't point out the fact, that Camilla was indeed a strange child, who already knew too much of the world. She had never once spoken; she was mute, and had been ever since she could remember. No one in the large family have once heard her utter a word, and at first, they believed the child may be deaf, but she was not deaf, for she could still hear them, and would always nod, or make hand gestures to what she was trying to tell them.

And during the times she did not speak, she simply watched the world unfold before her very eyes. She observed people, and how they acted with one another, and Camilla already held onto the concept of what the world was like; she knew about death, about survival, about the suffering in life that you must just simply endure.

Currently, the odd ball sat onto the crispy grass, with her back pressed against a tree, as she watched the other children play with each other, and the little village operate like they always do. She held her doll to her chest, playing with its arms. She didn't notice the look sent her way from one of the younger boys of the village; a boy named Jethro, a ten-year-old with black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, who was currently kicking a buddle of twigs that had been shaped into a sphere with a couple of other boys. When he had a made a goal, he looked over at Camilla, smiling widely, but then frowned when he noticed she wasn't paying attention, so, he left the game to go over and make her notice. "What you doing Camilla," He asked, with a slight sneer in his voice, one that had been an accident.

Camilla looked up at him, tilting her head to the side while her doe-like eyes seemed to sparkle. Jethro held down a blush, and scrunched his nose up. It was obvious she was an adorable girl, and by this time, his family wanted him to find a suitable wife for when he got older. He had found Camilla suitable enough, she was only two years younger than him, not like age mattered in this current time period, and he actually quite liked her; problem was, was that he didn't know how to act around her, he liked her, he just didn't know how to show it correctly. Camilla looked up at him, raising up her completely black clad doll by it arms, showing him the thing was keep her occupied. Jethro glared at the doll. How could this stupid thing be more interesting than watching him dominate the other boys in their game? He grabbed her doll, making the maroon haired girl gasp and jump up to reach it as he held it out of her reach. "Dolls are so boring, you don't even need them," the black haired boy stated, chucking the black doll into a mud puddle. Camilla covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, and ran over to her ruined doll, pulling him out of the mud, and trying to wipe him clean, holding back the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

"Hey, what did you do," Camilla's brother Henrik yelled, running over to Camilla whose eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"She was playing with her boring doll," Jethro defended, crossing his arms defiantly as he trying to stare him down, but failed because Henrik was a couple inches taller than the other black haired boy, and despite Henrik being a kind boy, he was protective of his little sister as well as everybody else in the family. Jethro gave up, walking away, only glancing back at Camilla once with guilt filled eyes. Truthfully, Jethro thought that maybe she'd be thankful, or something, but he saw what he did was wrong, but being as stubborn as his father, he refused to admit it; but that didn't mean he feel sorry for her, he never expected her to act like that.

"C'mon sistah,' let's go home," Henrik said lovingly, patting her head. "I'm sure mother can fix your doll." Camilla nodded, looking up at her brother; she held her dirty doll to her chest, tears still not breaking. She followed her brother back home, wondering what the heck she did to deserve this. After all, she had just been sitting there, minding her own business, and then of course mean Jethro had to come up to her and ruin her the moment of peace she received from being alone.

Her home was quite chaotic, and most of it was from her father, who found it necessary to beat Niklaus just because he hated him and he wasn't his son. And then there was his yelling fits he had from time to time, and it was from when someone decided to stand up for their blonde brother, which surprisingly, was usually Camilla, who found that Niklaus never deserved anything that their father gave him.

"Oh no, what happened," Elijah said, walking up to the duo and breaking the bi-colored eyed girl from her thoughts. She looked up to her older, taller brother, and then, she couldn't stand it anymore. Tears spilled over her cream colored cheeks, light sobs escaping from her throat. The black doll was important to her; her grandmother gave it to her before she died, and considering her grandmother died when she was very young, so this doll was the only memory she had of her.

"Jethro, again. He threw he doll into the mud," Henrik answered, looking down at his sister. Elijah frowned, crouching down; he opened his arms letting Camilla run over to him. She leaped into her comforting arms, letting herself relax when she smelled his masculine scent and felt the warmth than came over his body.

"I don't understand that boy," Elijah sighed, letting Camilla go when she started to squirm when she started to feel uncomfortable. She loved hugs, but after a certain amount of time, hugs made her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"I think he just likes her," Rebekah said, walking up to Elijah with a basket of berries in her arms, and who had just listened in on their conversation. "Here, let me see your doll Cami." Camilla handed her sister her doll, and Rebekah grabbed the small toy with ease, looking over it. "Don't worry, I'm sure mother and I can fix it, so stop your crying," she said softly, running a hand through her sister's locks, holding the black doll in her other hand. Camilla nodded; she then turned around and went over to their hut. She walked inside, shutting herself in the room she shared with her sister, and wrapping herself in bear fur that acted more like a blanket.

"Bekah, oh, Cami, what's wrong love?" Klaus said, walking into their room expecting Rebekah only to find his youngest sister whose eyes were red most likely from crying. He cupped her cheeks, rubbing away the lingering salt water in her cheeks, and ducking his head to try to look deeply into her eyes. Camilla moved her hands to indicate doll, and Klaus quickly caught on. He pulled the maroon girl into his arms, pressing a kiss on top of her head.

Yes, everybody in the family indeed cared a lot for Camilla. They all loved her greatly and would show her often through the things they said, the things they did, and all the loving actions they gave her which were kisses, hugs, and ruffling her hair. What Camilla didn't know, was that she wasn't related to any of them at all. She was simply found as a baby in the woods, alone and crying, and they took her in for some strange reason they didn't know today, but all of them were glad they did.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries. And please review/favorite/follow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Wanting Should Be a Sin of Its Own**

**Camilla POV**

It would've been a normal day for me, but truthfully, I feared going outside. This was a strange occurrence for me, considering I love going outside. I love the feel of the sun, but only sometimes, and the coolness of the shade. I love the sounds of life blooming around me, but most of all, I loved when it was so quiet, you would feel at total peace.

But today, I never felt so humiliated, I still indeed went outside, currently sitting against a stump of a tree like always, I just felt embarrassed. I couldn't believe how weak I acted with Jethro. I knew better than to let the other kids pick on me, but it was sometimes hard to stand up for yourself when you refused to talk. I don't know why I never talked when I was younger, I guess because I just good at listening, but when I got a little bit older, I realized that I wouldn't talk because I preferred to listen to the world. I watched the other kids become naïve and almost brainless as they played useless games that caused children to be greedy and to be trained to learn their place in this world. Like giving the boys a game that involved dominance over each other, and power while girls were given dolls so that they would see that when their older, they would be the ones producing and raising the children. And that was the main reason as to why I never joined in their so-called fun. I refused to become like them, I didn't want to spend my life popping out babies and raising them. No, I wanted to live my life, and like some people, have an adventure. But that was a fantasy when you lived in a village like this, and I knew it was very unlikely that this would happen to me.

But having my family near me would make this whole thing a little more bearable. And I knew Rebekah too would have to get used to the wife life, for I knew our parents might soon set her up with a suitor for she was already past the age that we are expected to marry and have children. And what my parents didn't know was that I already knew they had set me up with one of the boys in our village. It didn't matter what age they were, for I knew it was expected of me to marry, and I never wanted to let my family down or have them dishonored.

"I don't know why you find comfort in sitting alone little sister," a voice spoke up, and I recognized it instantly. I turned my head to find my brother Kol staring down at me, a smirk playing at him lips. I smiled at him, patting a patch of grass next to me. Kol complied, sitting down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of my head, nuzzling my hair a bit with the tip of his nose. That was something I don't think I'd ever get used to, which is the amount of physical affections my family showers my way. My brothers are always hugging me, or opening their arms up, insinuating they want a hug, and they always shower me with kisses as well on almost anywhere but the lips; that was for when I would have a husband. My sister and mother were always cuddling up to me, Rebekah doing it when we are sleeping because we share a bed, and they sometimes would kiss me, but mostly just hugs. My father in the other hand, has hugged me only about twice, which is _a lot _considering that isn't a very compassionate man, or one to show affection towards him family.

"So, I heard about what Jethro did to your doll." He spoke up. I nodded, feeling a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach, knowing that feeling was humiliation. "If he ever hurts you, or bugs you again, come to one of us, okay love?"

I glance up towards him, my eyes probably filled with displeasure. I couldn't spend my whole life going to my brothers whenever things got rough; I needed to deal with things on my own, but for some reason, I could find it in myself to say anything back, for I wasn't used to talking, and people couldn't read me nearly as well as my family, so they couldn't read that my eyes are telling them to back off. "I know I know," Kol said, noticing the look for he had probably seen it a hundred times in the years I have been in his life. "But sweetheart, he's not going to stop, especially since the only reason why he does it is because he likes you." I felt my cheeks heat up at those words, and I knew I was blushing. I dug my face into the side of his chest, trying to hide my heated cheeks. Rebekah has kept on telling me that Jethro likes me, but I refuse to believe her, I mean, why would he be mean to me if he liked me?

"Don't hide your face from me!" Kol snapped, pulling himself away me and looking at my face, causing me to blush even more. He smirked, placing a finger under my chin, lifting up my down casted face. "You're so adorable," I heard him whisper. "And I'm sure Jethro finds you irresistible," he said louder, smirking when I pressed my palms against his lips, making sure nobody heard him and would think that I would like the boy. Kol softly grabbed my wrists, pulling my hands away from his mouth. "C'mon, let's go inside. I believe its dinner time." I nodded, following my mischievous brother back to our hut.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Jethro, time to come in," Jethro's mother called, watching her olive skinned boy play with the other boys; the woman herself being a pale woman, with light features such as light brown hair and light green eyes. She knew Jethro got all of his features, and his attitude from his father, and that pleased her greatly for she knew that would mean he would have tons of other girls begging to be her son's wife.

"Coming mother," he called, removing himself from the game as he ran towards his parents hut. He couldn't help but inwardly frown, he was just about to win the game, and of course, it was interrupted. But he respected his parents' wishes; after all, he didn't accompany his father with hunting today, so it was understandable. Jethro couldn't help but spare a glance a certain girl's way, and of course, that girl was Camilla Mikaelson. She currently was walking to her own hut, following her other brother, Kol Mikaelson, and Jethro couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy twinge in his chest. She was always around her handsome brothers, and even though he knew that she was just their sister, Jethro felt jealous of the amount of time she spends with them when she could be with him instead.

He watched as her unusual maroon colored locks bounced with each taking step, and her bi-colored eyes sparkling whenever she looked up at her older brother. Jethro's jaw locked, and he peeled his eyes away from the sight. For only being ten, he already felt most feelings that boys only felt when they were older which was longing, jealousy, lust, and possessiveness. Camilla wasn't even his and he already wanted to shield her away from all the other men of the village.

The olive skinned boy walked into his hut, finding his mother and father sitting at a table with fresh cooked elk meet right in the middle. The trio soon started to dig in, and Jethro soon found himself thinking back to when he threw Camilla's doll into the mud, now feeling terrible about it, but he found he couldn't contain his jealousy over just some stupid doll.

"So, son, we have to ask you a very important question. And of course, we will give you a couple days, if needed, to answer it," Jethro's father spoke up.

"What is it father," Jethro asked. His mother and father looked at each at the same time then turned back to their son.

"Sweetheart, you're getting to older and more mature, and so, we believe it's about time for you to marry. And well, we know you are an amazing son, the best we could ever ask for, so, we are going to let you choose your wife," Jethro's mother said. Jethro himself felt his heat quicken, he never expected his parents would allow him to pick his own bride, and for that privilege, he was thankful, for he could already see himself marrying and having children with a certain pretty but unusual girl who couldn't seem to get off of his mind. And he knew he could easily get her; his parents were very influential, and if you say no to them, you've got hell to pay.

"We understand this is a big decision, and well, if you want, we'll give you a couple days to choose who the girl will be," his father said next.

"Mother, father, thank you so much for allowing me to choose, and I have already chosen the girl I will be with." The boy said with a smile.

The parents smiled. "And who will that be?"

"Camilla, Camilla Mikaelson; I want her as my wife." What Jethro didn't know, was having Camilla as his own would be no easy feat.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing/favorite/following! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Denying Your Gut Feeling**

**Camilla POV**

Pulling the needle through the tough cloth, I started to sew up Finn's pants who had accidentally ripped it when he and the other men of the our family were hunting. Currently, it was only me at home. Rebekah and mother was currently over at our neighbors house, talking and gossiping like woman usually do, and the rest of the family went out with a couple of the other men in the village to hunt a bear that has come dangerously close to our village. They decided to take Henrik, despite his youth, so that he could learn the ways of taking care of the village and most importantly, the children and the woman of the village. So it was only me, myself, and I here, and truthfully I didn't mind. I loved being near my family, for they still talked to me and accepted the fact that I didn't answer them back except for a couple gestures I made.

But it was these times where I wished I could just get along with the other children of the village. Sure I didn't want to be as naïve as they are, just playing around and acting like this world isn't corrupted and dangerous, but truthfully, there were rare moments where I found myself wishing that I was like the others.

I had been so deep into my thoughts; I had accidentally pricked my finger with the sewing needle, my face scrunching slightly in pain. I sighed in content, and held up Finn's pants, smiling when I saw that they were now fixed and looked at good as they were before. I folded them nicely and headed over to the room he shared, setting down the material onto his cot. I liked Finn very much for he reminded me of, well, me. He also saw the world and knew what it was truly like. He polite and gentleman like, but he didn't discriminate when it came to monsters that roam these lands.

A knock resonated throughout the hut. I walked over the door, listening to the sounds of my dark purple dress swishing across the ground. I opened the door to come face to face with a certain somebody that I wasn't sure I wanted to see. There was Jethro, standing in the doorway. He had a large grin on his face and in his hands were yellow lilies. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was here. "Hi Camilla," he said. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers, and once again, I looked over skeptically at him. Grabbing the yellow lilies, I pushed them to my face, breathing in the flowery scent.

"I know how strange this must seem, but, I-… I want to make it up to you, so, today, you and I are going to spend the day together," he answered my look, grabbing my free hand and pulling me out of the hut. I staggered my feet behind me, trying to catch up to the olive skinned boy. He seemed genuine about spending the time of the day together, but what I wanted to know, was the actions behind it. It was obvious to me at least, that something was up, and there was a hidden meaning behind it.

Without saying a word, Jethro pulled me over to the edge of the village, then, he suddenly sat down, laying his back against a tree. I then recognized that it was the tree I always sat against. _That can't be a coincidence, _I thought to myself. Jethro glanced up at me, noticing that I hadn't sat down. He released my hand and patted the spot next to him, smiling up at me. Hesitantly, I sat down next to him, finding myself quite close to him due to the fact that the tree wasn't meant to have two people lying against it. "I always see you over here, so I thought I'd take you here since you seem most comfortable," Jethro said after a while, and then suddenly, I felt his hand slide into mine. I jerk my arm to move it away, but he quickly grips my hand, interlacing our fingers together and holding it in a tightened grip. It was almost painful, so I tried to hold down the tears, knowing I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Camilla, don't cry," he said, probably noticing my glossy eyes. I tried to wiggle from hand from him, but I barely moved a wisp. The dark haired boy raised his hand, cupping my cheek as I tried to crawl away, but it was all to waste as I fell onto my back and Jethro quickly hovered over me, putting enough weight so that I was pushed down against the ground and couldn't move. "Camilla, there's a reason why I wanted to spend time with you today. My parents let me chose my bride, and I have chosen you, don't you just love it." That was the barrier breaker, tears spilled amongst my cheeks, and I held back sobs. However, Jethro took it as a sign of being so happy, I literarily cried. I shouldn't have gone with him; it was such a bad idea.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Boy's, welcome back," Ester greeted, noticing her group of men coming back from a day's hunt, trudging along two rabbits and a squirrel. They usually would go for a nice piece of deer, but they had leftover meat from the other night that they could use in case they were still hungry.

"Mother, Bekah, I hope you had a nice day," Elijah stated. He then narrowed his eyes, glancing around for a certain maroon haired girl. "Where's Camilla," he asked.

Ester and Rebekah paled at the comment. "We thought she had left to see you," Rebekah said with a horror filled voice. And it was the truth; she and her mother had truly thought that maybe Camilla had left to see the men of her family, but now that they thought of it, Camilla would know better, after all, she wouldn't go into the forest if it's infested with a nearby bear.

"Of course not, so, she's not with you," Mikael asked, his anger rising in his voice. Ester flinched slightly, knowing no good would come out of this situation other than finding Camilla who may or may not still be alive considering that by the looks of the situation.

"N-no, she wasn't here when we got back," Rebekah stuttered, her soul filling with guilt at the thought of not being there with Camilla to make sure she stayed away from danger. The father of the family gripped his fists tightly, a sneer rising up on his face. Whoever had caused this would pay; he knew that Camilla was smart enough to not wander off, so it only left him with one conclusion: someone either has taken her, or the bear has gotten to her.

"We have to search for her immediately," Mikael said in a gruff voice that made it clear not to say anything against it, but it wasn't like anyone was going to. The whole family became pretty determined to find her. So they all started to venture out, Ester going with Mikael while Rebekah went with Elijah, and the rest went on their own, knowing full well of how to take care of themselves.

After a while of searching, Niklaus had scoured most of the area only finding woods, woods, and more woods. He wasn't sure where his darling, beautiful little sister had went, but Nik knew that it had to involve somebody which seem to stir something deep inside himself that he had never felt. He then heard a familiar sound, one of which always seem to break his heart, but the sound of it this time, truly made him feel pain of a thousand knives. "Camilla?" he said hesitantly, following the sound of whimpering and sobs.

The blonde haired boy then found Camilla, who was curled up against a tree trunk and was currently crying out a river. She looked so frightened; so pain riddled, so much, that Niklaus felt as if his whole being had been ripped in half. "Oh sweetie, what happened," he asked, bending down to level with his bi-color eyed sister. He ran his hand up and down her back, and the simply question seemed to cause her to cry even more, sobs becoming louder and louder.

Niklaus then pushed her hair past to shoulder in order to comfort her, but what he saw caused his blood to boil. Camilla's neck was riddled with deep purple and blue hickeys. Hickeys weren't a common thing between lovers at the time; it symbolized that the woman or girl belonged to another man, and any other man can't touch her. Trying to calm himself down, Klaus spoke in a soft voice. "Who did this to you?" Camilla didn't answer, of course, and Klaus decided to give up, knowing that girl had had a long day. So, he picked up her sob wracked body and took her over to the hut, trying to avoid the village as best as he could.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: __I really hate to do this to Camilla, but it has to happen in order have something specific happen in the plot__. I also am like trying not to write Klaus too much like present Klaus since when I was watching Vampire Diaries, I noticed he was nicer and seemed more soft before he changed into a vampire, but let's just say he's going to turn a bit like present Klaus on this situation. _

_Thank you for reviewing/following/favorite!_

_To meangirl8: I hope you like this chapter, at least the part of the family being protective, and I hope you won't hate the fact that Camilla has been hurt. _

_To thran: Right?! He always does something way overdramatic. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family Comforts One Another**

**3rd POV**

Klaus had made it into his family's hut; all of them had given up on finding her and were already there inside, hoping that the blonde boy of the family had found her. And when they were greeted with the sight of Camilla, they all felt a huge weight lift off their chest until they saw it: the bruises and hickeys. Everything was silent for a few moments before someone suddenly decided to speak. "Who… Who did this Niklaus," Mikael growled, the grip he had on one of their chairs tightening. He wasn't a very nice man, but when it came to the sweet maroon haired girl with her wickedly pretty different colored eyes, he was protective.

"I'm not sure; she was alone when we found her, and well… you know she doesn't talk," Klaus answered, looking down at his crying sister in his arms who looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Put her down," Mikael growled. Ester moved to calm her husband but instantly stopped when she saw the look of pure rage plastered on his face; he was beyond angry at the moment. Klaus, seeing the scary look on his so-called fathers face, set his youngest sister on her feet. Camilla looked down, finding her toes suddenly interesting as she tried to avoid the gaze of her family; she felt ashamed and dirty, and was afraid they were going to point it out; that they weren't going to love her anymore. Suddenly, the hands of her father clasped down on her shoulders. "Tell me who did this!" he bellowed, letting his anger out in that single yell. Camilla looked up, used to hearing her father yell, but then, tears pricked her eyes once more, and she could feel that she was once again crying hard. This was all because she thought of him, of who had done this to her.

"Mikael," Ester scolded, walking up to Camilla and pulling her into her arms. "I think she's had enough for today, we'll talk about this tomorrow," the older blonde woman continued, releasing Camilla from her embrace and she took her over to the bedroom Camilla shared with Rebekah. Mikael let them go, a tiny, tiny part of him mad at himself for making Camilla cry even more. The boys of family watched as Camilla was taken away and as Rebekah trailed after them. Most of them feeling like they were useless; they weren't used to a girl crying; Ester never cried, neither did Rebekah or Camilla, they were strong girls. Only Henrik and Elijah didn't feel as useless as to the comforting part, but they did however on the protecting part. She was the youngest of the family and also a girl of the family, it was the male's job to make sure she is protected and cared for. And then, here she was, hurt emotionally and physically.

**Camilla POV**

Mother pulled me into my room, grabbing a wooden pail filled with water and bringing it over to me. She used a rag to start washing at my neck, never once speaking a word. I knew they were all wondering what had happened to me, but I just didn't talk; if I made an exception this time, I would have to make them all the time.

I discreetly glanced out of the corner of my eye over to Rebekah who sat on our bed, watching me with wavering eyes. I could see the wall of guilt build up behind them and knew why exactly she was feeling that way. When the men were gone, it was their job to watch me, and that one time when they didn't, I ended up like this. "Cami," my mother suddenly spoke, using my common nickname. I looked down to see that as she was washing my neck, and look of sadness crossed her features. "You're going to have to speak this one time. We all need to know who did this to you." I shook my head suddenly, indicating I wasn't going to speak.

Bekah suddenly jumped up from her spot on the bed. "You have to!" she half yelled half cried. "We need to know who did this to you so that they can pay," she continued, shocking me. My blonde sister wasn't very bent on revenge; she was a kind soul who was only mean when she was pushed, and that only happened when people were mean to her family.

That was when it hit me; I was being selfish. Here was my family, suffering and hurting all because something had hurt me and left their mark on me, and I still refuse to talk and tell them who it was. "…Eh…" I started to say but immediately stopped when pain shocked through my body and a burning feeling rising up in my throat. I have never talked once in my entire life, so this moment, was extremely painful.

Bekah and mother both look at me at the same time, an expression of bewilderment crossing their features. "You just… tried to talk," Rebekah said with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Boys," mother called, standing up and opening the door. "Come in here please," was all she said.

The rest of the family walked in, confusion crossed onto their features. I suddenly felt shy at the large amount of attention I was receiving and looked down at my feet, a blush spreading across my cheeks. "Well Camilla, go ahead," mother continued, which was followed by more looks of confusion.

I rose my head up, remembering that this was my family and I shouldn't act shameful. "I-… I-t-t… w-was," I started to saw, taking a gulp to try and relive the pain. The family looked in shock, but I would see happiness dance in their eyes. Elijah shook the shock away and lowered himself down to my level, placing a comforting hand onto my shoulder. He then smiled sweetly, raising his hand up to my hand and running his tan hands through my locks. "I-t, was-s, J-Jet… -hro," I managed to get out, taking another swallow. I looked down at my hands, which we now gripping the sides of my dress angrily.

A loud crash broke me out of my thoughts and I jumped, looking up to find my father angrily running his hands through his hair before clenching his jaw. I knew that look on his face; he always got it right when he was about to beat Klaus. My body felt a surge of protectiveness go through me and I walked over to Nik, grabbing his large hand softly into my own as I stared up at him and his handsome face. I liked Nik, I didn't see why father hated him so much, but I also knew why; Nik wasn't his, and so, he treated him poorly.

"Mikael, where are you going," my mother exclaimed, causing my head to jerk up to observe the scene before me.

"What does it look like woman?! I'm going over to that heathens place and make him pay for what he did to Camilla," father yelled, walking up the hut. Mother pursed her lips, her eyes holding a conflict in them, not even seconds later; she then follows after father, with Elijah and Kol following in behind them.

I felt today's events finally take their toll on me; I release my grip on Niklaus and walk over to Finn, grabbing onto him. I felt Finn in return pat my head lovingly. "C'mon Camilla, let's get you to bed." He said, pulling me towards Rebekah and mine's bed, acting like the sweet older brother he usually always is. I nodded slowly, sleep creeping up at the edges of my eyes; Finn pulled the covers of my bed open and I crawled obediently in. He kissed my forehead filled with sweetness, he then left our room. I felt a fear wave over me. I grabbed Nik's hand, looking up sadly at him while I lay in bed.

After the thing with Jethro, I felt scared. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was because even though I was protected by my large family, everyone else in the village are werewolves. "P-plea-ase," I stuttered on last time.

Nik smiled softly down at me. "Rebekah," he said, turning his head towards my sister. "Could you sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked. Bekah nodded, smirking before leaving up.

Niklaus kicked off his boots, climbing into my bed. I rolled my back towards him, giving him room. I felt my blonde brother sigh in relaxation behind me before he wrapped his arms around my torso, bringing me towards his large, warm, and comforting chest. "Just go to sleep Camilla, I'll protect you my darling sister. So that you'll never have to be hurt again and so that no one will hurt you enough for you to be forced to speak." He said; I felt him press a kiss against the back of my head.

There was a pregnant pause. "I love you Cami."

"L-lov-ve you t-too," I answered, and that was the last time I spoke for the first time in my entire life.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter and Camilla spoke!:D To be honest, my favorite my moment would have to be Camilla sleeping over with Klaus:) it's such an adorable moment.~_

_To meangirl8: Thank you.~ I hope you like my newest update._

_To Marine246: Right?! I almost don't want him to turn into a vampire but of course, I will. Thank you!_

_To Iliana: Thank you here's another update._

_To Guest: Thank you!~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Kol, You Tease!**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Open up!" Mikael yelled, slamming his fists against the family's door. Ester waited quietly behind him, not speaking out against his actions like she usually does. Kol stood next to Elijah, his lips pursed with anger flaring in his eyes. Elijah looked more collected out of the group, but it was all held in. Truthfully, as much as he wanted to fix this conflict with peace, he wanted to beat Jethro to death for everything he did to Camilla.

"Mikael, what a nice surprise," the mother of Jethro said, whose name is Edith, opening her door with a smile on her face.

Mikael pursed his lips in anger, about to lash out on the woman before him when Ester took control. "We are just here to talk about an interaction between your son Jethro and our daughter Camilla," the blonde answered, trying to keep her voice as light as possible. She was like a bear when it came to her children. If you hurt one of her cubs, she'll lash out on you and won't hold back to rip out your throat.

"Of course," Edith answered smiling brightly, her light green eyes dancing with brilliance. She wasn't thinking about what they were thinking. She was thinking they were going to talk about her going to be married to her son. "C'mon in, my husband is inside."

The group walked in, Mikael and Kol clenching their fists. When they were greeted with the sight of Jethro's father, Atticus, who grinned at the sight of them, it caused them to clench their fists even tighter. "Welcome into our home, so you wanted to talk about Jethro and Camilla," he greeted, sticking his hand out politely. When no one made the move to shake it he awkwardly put it back, shaking off their strange behavior.

"Edith, Atticus, were you aware that your son has attacked my sister," Elijah said roughly. Shock snapped at the couple, and they looked at each other appalled with the statement.

"I wasn't aware, but if you please, could you tell me what exactly he has done," Atticus asked, wondering why his son would attack the girl he wanted to be his.

"We weren't sure, but she was covered in bruises and hickeys when we found her," Ester spoke up.

"Then how do you know it was our son," Edith asked smugly with a smirk. "Everyone in the village knows Camilla is mute. So how exactly do you know it was our son?"

"Because she actually spoke to us! Don't you understand, he had hurt her so much she actually had to resort to speaking?" Kol yelled, letting his anger loose. He slammed his fist against their walls, not taking his eyes off of them once.

"No, I think it's you that don't understand," Atticus jumped in. "We gave Jethro the option of who he wanted to marry, and you know he choose as his lucky bride? It was your daughter Camilla. That is why she had the hickeys on her. Jethro was just marking her as his, so that no one touches his woman." The blonde womans eyes were as wide as saucers as she took in the new information. However, the three other men with her looked enraged.

"Camilla is only eight years old!" Elijah yelled, letting the anger he held back loose when he heard that some cheeky, abusive boy was trying to be with his darling Camilla.

"You act as if it's uncommon. Just because you all don't follow tradition doesn't mean we don't. If your family actually did follow tradition, your daughter Rebekah would've already been married and have about four or five children by now and all of your sons would already be married with their own children." Edith snapped.

"No, your son will never marry my daughter, in fact, he will not go anywhere near her or else I will kill him," Mikael snarled, and left their house without another word, completing disregarding the fact that they were werewolves, and he and his family were just humans.

**3****rd**** POV**

The maroon haired little girl stretched her tightened limbs. Yawning and feeling her eyes heavy with sleep. She tried to move before she realized a weight held her down. She smiled softly to herself, remembering it was Niklaus that was holding her in his arms. His body radiating off large amounts of comforting heat. "Cami, you awake," he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

Camilla nodded my head against his chest, turning around in his arms and cuddling against his chest. She wrapped her little arms as best as she could around his torso. The blonde let out a deep chuckle that Camilla could feel against his chest and then felt his hand come up to stroke her hair lovingly. "Let's lay in here for bit longer," Nik continued, wrapping his arms tighter around her to keep her as close as possible. The blonde man wouldn't say this out loud, but he loved whenever he had the maroon haired little girl in his arms. He always got a bit anxious whenever she wasn't around. But when he held her in his arms, he felt at peace because he knew she was safe and sound.

"Camilla," a voice called. Before Nik could let go of his hold on his littlest sister, Kol came bustling in through the door. "Oh," he said once he saw Niklaus and Camilla. "Elijah has to talk to you Nik." The blonde nodded, letting go of the bi-colored little girl, and left the room.

**Kol POV**

Niklaus left the room, leaving me alone with Camilla. I stared down at her small, delicate form; frowning when I took notice of the bruises and hickeys on her neck and body; the ones left by Jethro.

I was still enraged about what he had done to her, and how his parents just accepted it, expecting us to suddenly just accept Jethro taking Camilla and impregnating her. To be honest, if I had my way, Camilla would be far from any male and only surrounded by her family. But I knew it wasn't my call or anyone else's. Camilla wasn't actually related to us, we weren't her blood relatives, so we couldn't decide anything for her. On the other hand though, as far as she knows, we are her family.

I pulled away from my thoughts and looked over at Camilla. She was now sitting up on the bed, looking up at me with her doe eyes. I smiled softly at her, one that I never show to anyone else but her and only her. I crouch down to her level and kiss her head. When I pulled away I ran a hand over the dark marks on her neck softly, scrunching up my face at the sight. Camilla was nothing more than a pure little girl, so it angered me that someone would dare to do this to her. And then, I got back my violent urges again; the urge to snap the neck of the kid who had done this to her as well as the parents of him.

I felt a soft hand place over mine and found that it was Camilla's, who was currently looking at me with a worried expression. "I'm alright Cami, just worried about you." I said softly and quietly. Camilla nodded curtly with a serious expression. "Besides, now that you have bruises I can't tickle you," I said louder with smirk, trying to lighten the mood. And it worked for Camilla smiled brightly at my comment, showing off her pretty teeth.

I felt her place her dainty palm over my heart, and I knew exactly what that meant; it meant 'I love you.' "Love you too lady bug," I said, ruffling her hair. Camilla frowned, her locks falling into her face, and used her hands to try to push them out of her face, releasing a chuckle from me. I always seemed to be in a lighter mood than usual with Camilla; she always seemed to cheer me up whenever I felt a bit down. I wasn't sure what it was about, but she just did.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Here's a short, quickie update. I wanted you guys to see the view of the other members of the family on how they feel about Camilla. The reason why I did this fast update is because I won't able to update for a while. I have an honors English project to work on at home. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. BTW I Don't Own Vampire Diaries! Thank you for reviewing/following/favorite! I won't be answering reviews this time sorry! Oh and if you haven't noticed, __I changed my name to Cow-Lover2214_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Pain, Pain, Pain**

**3****rd**** POV**

"C'mon, c'mon, we have to go," Ester chided panicky, grabbing Henrik's wrist with fear as she pulled him along, Mikael pulling Camilla who was having troubles keeping up with her short legs. The older blonde woman glanced up at the sky, frowning at what came into her sight. "We have to hurry, the moon is almost up," she hissed. Nik frowned and grabbed Rebekah's hand, pulling her to their safe spot whenever a full moon was out.

Tonight, was another full moon, but the reason they were more panicked than usual was because they were a bit late getting to the safe room. The family finally made it to the safe room, which was cramped, dark, and damp, however, they all dealt with it. But what they didn't know was how Camilla truly reacted to it. Calm, cool-headed Camilla was petrified every time the full moon was coming up and that was because of one simple fact: she was claustrophobic. Most of the time, her heart beat against her chest painfully and extremely fast, and then she felt as if she couldn't breathe; only letting out deep, yet quiet breaths to not raise suspicion. And she wasn't sure why, but whenever she was down there, she would seek affectionate comfort, which is not really a rare thing, but more like she doesn't do it so often. Only recently did she seek comfort, and that was only because she felt safe with them, like Jethro couldn't get to her. But that didn't mean she was used to it, it still felt like alien kind of thing to her.

The youngest girl then heard a large thump, shocking her and causing her to jump. Loud sounds weren't uncommon, but it still scared her. Camilla scooted as close as possibly to Finn, and in return, Finn wrapped his tan arm around her shoulders, and pulled her even closer to her side. The duo didn't notice the frown that crossed their blonde brother's lips as he watched them, himself holding a crying and shaking Rebekah in his arms. She always took it the hardest, and never hid it from her family. To be honest, Niklaus was feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him as he watched Finn and Camilla; he knew he didn't need to be jealous, after all, Finn was the more composed person out of the entire family so it was rare for him to show affection. Nik shook his head, deciding to focus his attention on his blonde sister who wouldn't stop crying despite the fact that they needed to be quiet.

Soon, most of the family fell asleep, being so exhausted. All except for a certain brunette boy and blonde man.

Camilla was the first to wake up. She stood up, stretching her arms, forgetting for a second just where she was. When she did notice, she felt her heart quicken. To her, it felt like the walls were closing in on her. The bi-color eyed girl looked around her noticing that she actually wasn't the first one up because Henrik and Niklaus were missing. She frowned in confusion; usually mother and father were the first ones up to make sure that the area was safe enough for us to go outside. And of course, Henrik and Nik were too smart to go outside… right? Camilla started to panic.

She reached over and grabbed her mother's sleeve, tugging on it. Her mother just sighed in her sleep, waving away Camilla's hands absent mindedly. The girl frowned even deeper and turned to her father, grabbing his sleeve. He also sighed, but this time, he made an effort to wake up, running a hand down his face as if he was wiping away any traces of sleepiness left. "What is it Camilla," he asked tiredly.

She pointed to the empty spot of Henrik, knowing her father could care less about the fact that Nik wasn't here. Mikael narrowed his eyes at the empty spot, finding it peculiar that it was now cold and missing a certain boy's body. He glanced quickly around over his other children and wife, finding the blonde boy gone also. "Stay here," was all he said before leaving the safe room, and Camilla guessed he was going to make sure it was safe outside, like he always does.

The maroon haired girl wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up her suddenly cold body. She had wished she had brought a blanket, but they had been in such a hurry that they didn't have time to grab one. She got up and placed herself next to Kol, grabbing onto his sleeve and shaking it to wake him up. Her brother mumbled in return, turning his back to her as he cuddle up with the ground that looked extremely uncomfortable. She placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit more; any other time, she would've let him sleep, but this time she felt fear creep in her at the fact that she was technically alone since everybody was asleep.

"Knock it off Cami, let me sleep," Kol growled, shooing away her hands. Camilla felt as if her heart had skipped a beat and left her annoyed brother alone, moving over to her original spot. She felt pain smash against her eyes, and moved her knees till they were pressed against her chest and placed her head on of her knees. Her shoulders started to shake as she held back in sobs and tears started to cloud her vision. Her thoughts kept running back to Jethro, how forceful he was with her. She remembered him grabbing her wrists in a painful grip, she remembered the feel of his body on top of hers, pressing her against the ground, she remembered when he left his marks on her neck, and just how painful that actually was. She never told her family, but he didn't just leave hickeys on her neck, he had undone her dress a bit and left his marks on her undeveloped chest, and down her stomach. Before he had left her to "think of his offer" to his marriage proposal, he had made sure she fixed her dress up, not wanting any other person, man or woman, to see her body.

"Cami?" a hesitant voice came. The girl looked up to see it was Elijah, who was now crawling over to her. "Are you okay love," he asked, placing a arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his side, noting how she instantly flung her arms around his torso like he was a lifeline. He felt her shake her head no against his side. "Is it Jethro," he asked hesitantly. She then nodded against him. "Is what he did to you bothering you?"

Camilla nodded once more against Elijah. "Don't worry, he's not here now, and I can promise you he will never touch you again," her brother vowed. He didn't like her like this, but something like this had never happened to Camilla ever, heck, she hadn't even had her first kiss. And he knew she must've been scared, to be so overpowered and useless, and she was so young! If she had been older she wouldn't be nearly as affected about this as she was right now, she would've put on a brave face and not let it hurt her. But she was too young to do that, and Elijah knew Camilla had been trying to be brave as much as she can be.

Their moment was interrupted when Mikael came back down to the safe room. "It's safe outside, wake up the rest of the family," he ordered before he left again. Elijah moved to wake up the rest of the family and Camilla decided to help, wanting to get her mind off the fact she had just once again shed tears for someone who clearly didn't deserve them.

**Camilla POV**

We started our chores, acting as if today was as normal as yesterday, which it basically was. I still hadn't seen any sign of Niklaus or Henrik, and truthfully, I was starting to get a bit worried. But father and mother didn't look worried; they were just strolling next to each other, mother holding a basket on her arms.

I looked around at the rest of the family, my eyes stopping upon one individual; Kol. Despite how childish it was, I started to ignore Kol. I remembered he had promised to be there for me, once upon a time, and this morning really hurt me. But I pushed through this; I had to. I wasn't like the other children, I for sure didn't act like a stuck up child.

"MOTHER!" a familiar voice screamed. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to find it was Rebekah who had yelled. She was on her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks, her basket forgotten on the ground. I looked around to see what she was crying about, and once my eyes settle on it, my entire body froze. It had felt like I had been punched in the chest and in the stomach.

There was Nik, holding a dead body in his arms. That dead body was Henrik.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So I still don't have my Honors English Project done so here is just a quick chappie! I was so sad to kill Henrik, but I had to do it. I won't be answering reviews, sorry! But thank you for reviewing/following/favorite!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Eyes Are the Window to the Soul**

**3****rd**** POV**

Camilla felt the tears gather at her eyes, looking at the now lifeless body of her dear brother Henrik. She gulped down the bile that rose at her throat, and gripped her dress tightly. Nik was yelling hysterically for someone to help, but the entire family could all see the true facts. Henrik was dead; gone; never coming back; we couldn't heal him.

Ester, who didn't want to believe her eyes, ran over to him, taking Henrik's body out of the blonde boy's arms and held him close to her chest. She was trying to wake him up but after a couple seconds, she realized her eyes had spoken the truth.

Rebekah broken down, and Nik quickly took her into his arms, trying to keep himself from crying as well, but the tears already came out like water works. Camilla stood frozen, staring at the scene splayed before her. Mikael looked enraged, and the maroon haired girl had a gut feeling he was going to take out his son's death on Niklaus. Kol, and Finn looked devastated, showing more raw emotion than usual. And Elijah, he had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. But when he saw the look on Camilla's face, he went over to her and comforted her, taking her form into his arms.

She didn't move an inch, just kept staring with large eyes and unshed tears. When she finally broke out of her funk, Camilla shook violently and uncontrollably. Before she knew what she was doing, she broke out of Elijah's arms and ran straight for Henrik. "Henrik!" she yelled, shocking the entire family. She pulled him out of the arms of the shock frozen Ester and started to shake his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but Henrik didn't budge. She then resorted to pounding her tiny fists against his chest, tears spilling out of her eyes like rain. "Wake up," she cried broken heartedly. Camilla then stopped hitting him and collapsed on his chest, weeping and crying large, fat tears, clinging to his body.

The rest of the family continued to stand there, still shocked that she had spoken. True, they had heard her speak before, but they thought it would be the last time. Apparently not. Niklaus felt a desperate need to comfort her, but he was afraid that her very observant eyes knew that he had been the one who involuntary killed him. He was the one who had taken him out to see the werewolves, and now, he was dead because the beasts had gotten to Henrik. The blonde man felt a sudden surge of sadness thinking about his little Camilla being disgusted with him and wanting to no longer be in his presence.

Elijah frowned, walking up to the crying girl. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He felt a small yet, sharp smack, pushing his hand away. The brunette man looked down at Camilla, finding a look he had never seen on her face before, one that sent terrifying chills up his spine. Her eyes were large with rage, her jaw clenched, and her upper lip twitching with a snarl. Elijah pulled his hand away, his eyes large with scare. "Ca-cami?" he said hesitantly. Camilla stood up, her tiny fists shaking as she pulled away from her dead brother. And with that, she turned her back to her family and walked inside of their house.

Nobody was crying any longer, they all stared in shock at Camilla's actions, except of course Mikael and Finn who knew that a sweet girl such as Camilla would always have some sort of dark side that she had never shown. And now, they saw it.

**Camilla POV**

It was now dark outside. Henrik has been dead for hours, and I still can't believe. I always expect him to come into Bekah's and mine's room, being my protective older brother. I expect to see him being as polite as Elijah like he always is, yet curious as Niklaus. I just… couldn't believe it.

My family has tried to comfort me, but I refuse to let them. I didn't need comfort, truthfully, I was tired of people trying to comfort me for what has happened over the past couple days. I knew shouldn't be acting like this, my family lost Henrik too, and they were just as close. But… I couldn't do it. It just hurt too much to try and move past it and try to comfort my family in return.

I continued to stare out the window, looking at the starry sky, and the brilliant moon that hung in the sky. I felt tears build at the corners of my eyes, wondering if maybe Henrik was now one of those stars up there. My lips curved downwards as I felt myself start to cry and weep. But I swallowed it, not wanting to worry my family.

I felt as if I was suffocating in here, every sound I made someone of the family would come in, and all day, they've been watching me like a hawk. The only time I ever left my room was to take a small walk because it was starting to feel a bit stuffy and when I did, I was instantly stared at by my family members who were nearby. So now, I had holed myself up in my room, not even Bekah has dared to go inside, and it was still technically her room too.

I felt like my room was suddenly stuffy again just thinking about today. I felt the need to clear my head. Hesitantly, I stared at the outside world from my window. I finally decided on leaving to take a short walk. I tip toed over to door, pressing my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything, so I just guessed that they were asleep. I walked lightly over to my closet and pulled a navy blue cloak, clasping in onto my body. I headed over to the window and pulled myself out. I felt the air bite slightly at my face but ignored it. It suddenly made me think of Henrik. As I walked around I found myself deep in thought.

Was he afraid of the werewolf, or was he more afraid of death, maybe it was both. Did it hurt… did he suffer? I felt tears prick my eyes at the last question. I never wanted anyone of my family to ever suffer, so for once, I was actually kind of glad he died, because that would mean he wouldn't have to suffer through the pain for days. I felt myself sigh when I noticed that I was now way far into the forest and ran a hand through my long hair, not sure if I was going to get back in time before someone realizes I'm gone.

As quick as lightning, I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist, causing a panicked gasp to leave my throat. The arms suddenly shifted, one arm holding my arms to my side while the other was used to cover my mouth. "Shh, we don't want to wake up the others," an all too familiar voice said. I then was spun around to face the now darkened face of none other than Jethro who removed his hand from my mouth and wrapped it around my waist.

I glared up at him, wiggling in his tight hold; flashes of what he had done to me before flashing in my mind, and I remembered that I still had his marks on me, something I didn't want him to see (I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing his "handy work"). Jethro noticed my glare and simply chuckled, "you're pretty when your feisty, I like it," he commented, which made me raises an eyebrow at him; for being a boy only a few years older than myself, it seemed he already has caught onto more… older male type of things like flirting and such. I had a lingering suspicion it had a lot to do with his father.

I struggled a bit more, then my heart quicken when I felt his hands starting to travel, and right when he ran one of his hands over my bum was when I completely lost it. I struggled more than ever, panicked breaths leaving my lips as white puffs. I wanted nothing more than to get his all too familiar yet sickening hands off of me. A wet thing touched my neck, pulling me out of my desperate attempt of getting out of his grip and I realized Jethro had just licked my neck, which was followed by a kiss.

I had enough; raising my knee, I slammed it into his torso, causing him to release a loud grunt of pain as he released me and bent over, clutching himself. I turned on my heel and started to run as fast as I possibly could, not believing that I had just done that to him. I didn't like hurting people, at all, so just thinking about it made me almost laugh at how unrealistic it was. I stopped for only a second and jumped around, realizing I had only just ran deeper into the forest rather than going to the village. For the first time, in all day, I had actually wished my family was here with me. Something wrapped around my waist once more and I realized I should've never stopped. "You will be mine," Jethro snarled in my ear.

I shuddered at the level I violence I heard in his voice and tried to pry myself once more out of his arms. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE," he snapped, holding me even tighter, so tight, I swore I heard some of my ribs crack; it didn't help that he was a werewolf, and because of that he was a bit stronger than any other normal human. I dug my nails into his arm as a last resort. He yelped and instantly released, causing me to fall and hit against a something; I was surrounded by shadows after that, but then, I saw a light…

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Cliff hanger! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry for the late update!_

_To XxMichealsonForeverxX: Sorry! Henrik died._

_To meangirl8: Yeah, I mean, I kind of wished that he had survived in the show just because if he would have been turned into a vampire, I think he would've been really kind and kept peace for the family. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: In the Dark Abyss**

**3****rd**** POV**

Camilla looked around her, finding nothing but darkness. She looked down at herself, finding that she was wearing the clothes she had worn when she had left her house. But this time, they were all dirty and torn in some places, with a few twigs sticking out of some places. The girl looked up once more, trying to figure out where she was, but all she saw was darkness, the only light was illuminating her. Then, she heard a small sound; it sounded like… whispers, both male and female, which said things she couldn't determine. Then, the whispering voices got louder all of the sudden, and kept getting louder to the point that Camilla pressed her palms against her ear drums, crying out in pain at the loud voice pounding painfully against her ear drums. In a split second, the whispering stopped, and it became so silent, that Camilla could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

The maroon haired girl pulled her hands away from her ears, looking out in confusion with her doe eyes before her breathing suddenly increased, and letting out short, panicked breaths from her throat. Her hands went to her hair, gripping her locks, and pulling at it, wishing that there would be some sort of sound, so that the sound of the heart beat wouldn't drive her crazy. Then, the ground shifted beneath her, causing the bi-colored eyed girl to fall over onto her chest; her hands planted against the ground.

Camilla breathed out a breath of shock, before hesitantly pushing her body up. Blood curdling screams started to fill the air, causing the small girl to once more grip onto her maroon hair, her face holding an expression of horror. Tears spilled from her eyes, some clinging onto her lashes as the screams continued on and on. And after what felt like hours, which could on be a few minutes, the screams stopped to a halt, just like the whispers. Camilla continued to cry, looking around in confusion as to what was going on. If this was a dream Camilla wasn't sure if she ever wanted to sleep again. This probably had been going on for a few minutes, and the maroon haired girl could already feel that this was tormenting; like it was slowly pulling her sanity away, one stitch at a time. _No, I can give up; I have to keep a hold of my sense of reality, _Camilla thought to herself, her tiny, cream colored fists tightening with determination.

"Camilla," a voice called, seeming so far away. The bi-colored eyed girl turned in a circle, looking for the body that held the voice, but she couldn't seem to find it. "Camilla," the voice said again, coming from her right. Camilla turned on her heel to the right, coming face to face with her dear sister, Rebekah. Camilla smiled brilliantly, tears of joy sprouting from her eyes; she was happy that she wasn't alone, that she was with her dear, blonde, older sister. But then, the glad expression on her face dropped when she noticed there was something wrong with the picture. Rebekah had the same features and body structure, but her skin… it was a weird color. It was still fair, but… it had this deep bluish tint to it. And her body and expression looked more ghostly; her hair, eyes, and body looked lighter and whiter.

Camilla took a hesitant step back, the look of non-belief all over her own features. "C'mon Camilla, I won't bite," Rebekah said. Although that wasn't something the blonde usually said to her younger sister, the maroon haired girl walked over to Rebekah, trying to show through her features that she was happy to see her, despite thinking there was something funny about her. Then suddenly, Rebekah broke in a loud, lunatic-like, laugh; one of which caused bad chills to run up my spine. I took a step back and turned around, ready to run far from her but only to come face-to-face with her once more. I looked back at the spot she had been before, only to see am empty void. The blonde girl continued to laugh before she suddenly stopped. "Poor Camilla, so alone, so… pathetic." She said, in an eerie voice that Camille knew for a fact that didn't belong to her sister. "I never liked you you know? Always had our family wrapped around your fingers, Nik loved you more than me, but you knew that didn't you?!" She then yelled, causing the maroon haired girl to shake her head 'no' repeatedly, and panicky. Camilla wanted to tell Rebekah that it wasn't true, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, and shut her eyes harshly and tightly, shutting the tears off.

After a few seconds, the little girl couldn't hear anything, and so, she slowly fluttered her eyes open, only seeing nothing but shadows. Camilla rubbed her palm on her cheek, rubbing away the leftover tears. She sniffled a little bit before she glanced around again, and saw a stone wall in the space Rebekah had originally showed up in. A body then peaked out of behind the stone wall, and that body was none other than Camilla's brother, Kol. "Camilla, come here," he whispered only loud enough for the little girl to hear, using his hand to signal her to come over. A smirk held onto his face before he turned to be hidden behind the rocky wall. Camilla looked hesitantly behind her, and then faced forward, walking up to the stone wall. The maroon haired girl then walked to where she had thought Kol would've been, but found that there was nothing behind the wall. Hands then grabbed onto her shoulders, causing a scream to erupt from her throat. Camilla jumped around turned to face Kol, who had somehow been behind her. That was the moment she saw that his body similar to Rebekah's. His tan skin lightly tinted blue, and his figure seemed to be more ghostly.

Her fear and scream seemed to humor the deranged Kol as he busted out laughing like a mad-man, with a crazy glint in his eyes and he stared at the girl. Camilla placed a hand over her nose and mouth, stifling a sob as she cried some more.

**3****rd**** POV**

"So, it there a reason as to why we are meeting out in private in the woods," a blonde woman asked, seemingly confused.

"Yes, there it, you see, the witches I have something planned for her, and since you're one of us now, I feel obliged to tell you," a dark skinned, and black haired woman said.

"What is it? What does anything have to do with her? She deserves to rest in peace!" the blonde haired woman exclaimed, shocking herself at her sudden outburst of attitude. She wasn't usually like this, more quiet and out-spoken.

"I know why you are feeling like this, I understand. But, the spirits have spoken, and we must abide by them," the dark haired girl said in her ever so regular voice.

"Well, what do they have planned?"

"I don't know yet, it isn't our place to know unless they decided to tell us. But we must always follow their rules, ways, and customs; no questions asked." The dark haired woman said, although, it wasn't like she always listened to them; there were moments where she did her own thing.

"So then, what's going to happen to her?"

"Well, we have to put the curse on her, and then, put the rare spell on her. One of which will stop her from aging the second she turns seventeen."

"By why is that if the others have this so-called plague and if I was the one to cast it would because the spirits turn against us, yet, wants this to happen to this girl?" the older blonde woman asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"They said it has something to do with upholding the future."

"Very well, when will we do the spells?"

"Soon, very soon, before her body starts to decay, or at least, decay very much."

The older blonde woman nodded in understanding, trying not to linger on the question as to why this was happening to the girl. "Ester, are you alright?" the dark skinned woman asked.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking about my daughter, but thank you Ayana," Ester answered. "I just… still can't believe Camilla is dead."

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yep, Camilla is 'dead.' _

_To Aiphira: But if caught on, Camilla is 'dead,' which could also be used as a trigger towards the family putting that spell/curse on each other and becoming original vampires. _

_To meangirl8: Yeah, and now Camilla is dead… sorry! Don't hate too much!_

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: Yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_To Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Love Can Do Funny Thing**

**Elijah POV**

I felt my heart clench so painfully, it felt as if someone was squeezing it like a lemon. Currently, I stood right in front of my sister's grave, and watched as my dear Camilla was lowered down in the ground, her body wrapped in a brown blanket and her beloved doll tied to her with rope. The wind blew against our already cold bodies, the sky was dim, nearby ravens chirped their awful tunes, and just overall, the scenery was gloomy. It didn't help that the expressions on the rest of my family's faces were of sadness and despair as well.

I remember last night so clearly, in fact, all of yesterday has had seen to have been burnt into my memories. Henrik was dead, and now, the youngest of the family was as well.

Rebekah was the first to notice her absence, going into the room they shared to ready for bed, only to find the room we left a certain maroon haired girl in was completely empty. Instantly, we all left in a hurry to find her; after all, we had just lost Henrik, and Camilla had only been attacked days before, we didn't want to lose another family member.

We went out searching despite how late it had become, and Nik had been the first to come upon her body. It was gory and unpleasant scene. There laid Camilla, on the ground, with a large stick sticking out of the back of her skull. She had obviously been attacked, and her body had fallen with a strange curve. Her eyes were wide open, filled with intensity, and the dead kind of look that put fear in most of us. Her maroon locks stuck together from her blood, and over all, it was a scene that had been burned into my skull, along with the vision of Henriks dead body.

Out of all the people I thought would die eventually, I never knew it was going to be the two youngest of the family, all within a day time period. Now, here we were, burying out second family member and I regretted not being able to protect her, but what I most regretted, was that none of us never told her the truth. How she was never really blood related to us.

**3****rd**** POV**

It had been a couple days since Camilla's death, the family had been gloomy, but a certain someone was acting it all. And that certain someone, had realized her family needed to be protected, and so, she put the curse on them.

Later that night, Ester walked out to Ayana, who stood in front of the little girl's grave. "You ready to do the spell," the blonde witch asked.

"Yes, I am," Ayana answered. The clasped their hands together and began the spell.

**Camilla POV**

I sat down on the ground, crying. I was now sitting on a castle, but I knew it was all part of my dream, all part of my subconscious. I knew at first I had thought and believed that these hallucinations had been the real thing, but I've caught on now. I just… didn't know what was going on, why this was happening to me.

Laughs echoed throughout the stone made hallways, and I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound. Through the past time I have spent here, I have felt my sanity slowly leaving, and no matter how hard I tried to grasp, it continued to slip through my fingers.

Then, the laughs came to a halt, and one, single male laugh echoed on its own. "Oh Camilla, Camilla, Camilla, you look in pain dear," the voice said. I looked around, trying to find a body to place the voice, but yet, I couldn't see anyone, only seeing the stone hallways.

"S-sho-ow, y-yours-self," I stuttered, due to not talking much, and to fear.

"If I do, will you be happy," the male voice asked. I nodded my head, believing he could see me. "Very well, I shall show myself." And with that, I looked around, and found my eyes trained onto a man's body, which stood a couple feet behind me. He looked to be around Kol's age, and had dark red hair and stubble on his face, with piercing brown eyes.

I stared at him, tilting my head to the side as I took him in. He smirked at me, one that reminded me of Kol, and made his way over to me. He crouched on the ground, coming to my eye-level and stared straight into my eyes, watching me. Before I knew it, he took my chin in his thumb and fore finger. "Oh, dear Camilla, it must be torture to listen to this all the time, but be forced to live through this," he said softly, however, I couldn't trace any amount of sympathy on his eyes. In fact, they seemed devoid of emotion. He moved his hand to cup my cheek, caressing the skin of my cheek with his thumb. I admitted he did creeped me out a bit, but I was used to my brothers doing it, and truthfully, I wasn't completely sure what was going on.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Then, would you like me to make you forget?" he asked. His words confused me, and I tilted my head to the side. I listened to him sigh before moving his other hand to cup my other cheek. "You see, the only reason why this is hurting you, is because your family comes in, and the hallucinations make them say hurtful things to you. But, if you were to forget that they were your family, then you will no longer be suffering. I can tell you're a strong girl dear Camilla, that's why I believe that its only them causing you pain, that you're strong enough to ignore the maniacal laughing and the screams, after all aren't you used to things like that?"

After a couple moments, I realized he was right; living in the village with werewolves and having my father hate Niklaus so much that he would beat him and belittle him, I was used to things like that, and I realized that this man, whoever he was, was actually right. It was only the hallucinations of my family that bothered me because they would say these bad things about me or to me, making me starting to believe them.

Once the red head man saw me contemplating it, he brought me eyes to his own brown orbs, making me realize that I had dropped my gaze. "I can make you forget them, your family I mean, and you'll no longer suffer. And once you're out of here, you'll remember them again if that's what you're worried about," he explained.

"A-alr-right, I ac-cept, but on o-one condition," I say boldly.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Y-you t-tell me y-your name," I answered coolly. He smirked once more, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, my name is Harrison, but call me Harris." I nodded my head, sticking my hand out. Harris smirked at my hand, amusement dancing in his brown orbs before took my smaller hand into his own larger one. And like that, the deal was made.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Just so you're all aware, this story is __**far **__from over. And what do you think of Harris? Should he be trusted or no? Thank you all for reviewing/favorite/following! I don't own Vampire Diaries by the way! I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter; the next one will be longer. _

_To meangirl8: I hope you enjoyed this chappie as well as Camilla!:3_

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: And there will be many twists to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Memories Are Our Strength**

**Camilla POV**

The hallucinations now turned to me standing in a field, in a day that was almost too perfect. I could hear birds singing their usual tunes, the sun was out and shining brightly, there were pink, purple, and blue flowers all around me, and finally, there were large trees, towering near the field, their leaves being a dark green from the summery season. I took in the view, noting the fact that my hallucinations never caused the scene like this. Usually I would be in a dungeon like cell, or standing in a stone wall hallway, but mostly I would just be standing in darkness, nothing around me except a pit of endless black. But here I was, standing in this beautiful scene, which made my stomach churn. If I was finally getting some peace, that meant chaos was surely to follow afterwards.

But since nothing was happening quite yet, I decide to let myself take advantage of the peaceful aura. I plopped myself onto the grass, and tried to recall any of my memories. For some reason, all I could remember was that my name is Camilla; I am eight years old, according to the seasons, and what my appearance is. I had no idea if I had a family, and if I did, what they were like, and I simply just could not remember anything but basics. Like for example, I could remember the names of types of fruits and animals, and things like that.

I could also remember Harris, but I wasn't sure if I had met him before, or if he is just part of the hallucinations. I have spent what was like an eternity in this place, where ever it was, and the only reason my sanity has stayed intact, is because of Harris and his visits.

And almost as if he had read my mind, Harris showed up. "Camilla, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I-I'm good," I stuttered, scratching my throat a bit. I had no idea why I had just stuttered, but it was a bit painful to talk.

"That's good," he answered with what seemed to be a smile, but was on the verge of being a smirk. "But it's time to go Camilla."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're leaving this place, but don't worry, we'll see each other again, but in the mean time, I want you to have this to remember me by," Harris explained, crouching down to my eye level and in his hands, he held a ruby necklace, with golden vines wrapping around the stone elegantly. I open my mouth to retort, but before I can, the red haired man before me clips the necklace around my fair skinned neck. "There, beautiful," he said, in almost a soft voice.

"Th-thank y-you Harris, b-but, why; I mean, it wasn't like w-we are the b-best of f-friends, and yet, you g-gave me this necklace," I asked, confused.

Harris gave me his usual grin. "You'll find out in the future, good bye for now, dear Camilla."

**3****rd**** POV**

The girl woke up with a start, her chest breathing deeply for a few minutes. It was dark where she was, and yet, for some reason there was a bit of light. At first, she started to panic, tears escaped from her eyes, and her chest heaved painfully. She tried grasping onto any memories, and after a couple painful seconds, she remembered. Her name, is Camilla, she-s eight years old, her hair is maroon, one of her eyes is pale sea green and the other is turquoise, and she is mute. Around her neck, was a ruby necklace, given to her by a man named Harris who had became like a friend to her, and what was tied to her, was her doll.

Camilla finally calmed down, and reached her arms out, but found they hit against something wooden. She then glanced around herself, and found that she was in a coffin. She banged her fists against the top part of the coffin, and surprisingly, it moved up. She kept pushing, and pushing, more and more oxygen coming to greet her, and before she knew it, the top of the coffin was off, lying on the grass, and she was free.

At first, she wondered how she could have done it; it would've taken a large amount of strength to be able to do something like that, but them she decided just to reminisce in the fact that she was out of it. She then wondered why she was put in the coffin in the first place, and why the back of her head throbbed, but then realized she didn't have any memory at all.

The young girl pulled herself out of the grave, grabbing her doll as she went. She looked around, trying to find some sort of civilization, but found nothing; in fact, all she could see was forest area.

Clutching the doll against her chest, she started to make her way through the woods, going in a random direction in hope that fate would lead her to a village.

**3****rd**** POV**

A young girl, probably being on eight or nine, carried a basket on her forearm. She had long, black hair that was pin straight, her eyes were dark brown, and she had such fair skin, it looked almost like she was sickly. She was making her way through the village, heading towards her own hut, which was slightly larger than the others. "Anita!" a familiar voice called, and the black haired girl, whose name was Anita, turned to the direction of the voice, watching her younger sister, who was only six, running towards her.

"Yes Littie, what is it," she asked calmly, used to her little sisters hyper attitude. Littie would mostly show Anita she found a frog or something stupid like this, so she kept her usual calm demeanor.

"Anita, I found a girl in the woods, she doesn't look so good," Littie said, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern. Anita narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well, why do you say that," Anita asked.

"Because she's covered in dirt, and has dried blood in her hair," her younger sister answered, and almost instantly after she said that, Anita saw who Littie was talking about. There, on the edge of where their large village met with the forest, stood a beautiful girl around her age, with maroon locks that held dried blood, and bi-colored eyes. Her dress was littered and caked with mud, and held in her orbs, was a look of desperation.

Anita instantly dropped her basket, and started to run over to the girl, her helping instincts kicking in. "MOM, DAD, GRANDPA, GRANDMA, ABACUS," Anita yelled, making her way to the maroon haired girl to see if she's alright. Littie continued after her sister, not running nearly as fast due to her shorter legs, and right after she did, a group of people walked out of Anita's hut. All of them looked around to see what the commotion was about, until they saw Anita, and Littie, standing near a girl who looked like she had been to Hell and back.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: __!IMPORTANT! Sorry, there will be a lot of OC's joining, but they won't be there for long so do not fret. And if you want, you can imagine what they look like considering its kind of hard to remember those kinds of things with OC's. __I don't own Vampire Diaries by the way!_

_To lostfeather1: Here's another chapter enjoy! I'm sure that they will all react differently when the Mystic Falls gang find out about Camilla.:3_

_To Samara Namba: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter._

_To XxMikealsonFoveverxX: Camilla's adorable, isn't she:3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Comfort Comes In Many Forms**

**WARNING: Since I had writers block, I don't think this chapter is very good/well written. But please, still enjoy!**

**3****rd**** POV**

Camilla sat in a fur-covered chair while an elderly woman helped wash the mud off of her face. The maroon haired girl wasn't sure what to think of the people before her, but they were helping her, so she just decided to let them continue as she held her black doll tightly in her little hands. In this moment, Camilla truthfully felt scared.

The fact that she couldn't remember much of anything, made her heart beat a little faster, and the thought of maybe having a family, gave her some painful dosage of anxiety because if she did, she couldn't remember and they couldn't be reunited. She guessed the girl next to her, the one who seemed to be a couple years younger, could guess that she was feeling anxiety, because she continued to smile at the maroon haired girl, and show her her own doll, telling Camilla everything there was to know about it. But as expected, it didn't help anything, in fact, the middle aged couple, who she guessed was the girls parent's, looked as if they wanted to smack her just to shut her trap.

"Littie dear, I believe you're worsening the girl's state," the mother said, forcing her voice to be calm and soft.

"But mother, I was just telling her about Ms. Cherry," the girl whined, whose name was Littie.

"No buts, now, go with Anita to the river. We need more water," the mother continued calmly, noting that the elderly woman had stopped her cleaning due to the empty bucket. Littie frowned at her mother's orders, but complied, leaving with a black haired girl who Camilla was guessing was Anita.

"Hey, are you okay," a male voice spoke up, causing Camilla to finally pull her eyes away from her black clothed doll. She then came face to face with a boy who had to be at least four years older than her. Like Anita, his hair was black, and had a silky shine. His skin was pale and his eyes glistened with a pretty hazel color.

The maroon haired girl first nodded her head, but she then stopped abruptly. These people have been nice to her so far, so she shouldn't lie to them. Instead, she shook her head, her eyes traveling back down to her lap.

"My name is Abacus, what's yours," he asked next, kneeling down to be eye level with her, or at least, trying to catch her pretty bi-colored orbs with his own.

Camilla bit her lip, her eyes flickering up to his. She reached her hand out and grabbed his own, not noticing the shock that went through his features as well as the heavy blush that came onto his cheeks and rose up to the tips of his ears. The girl just started using her finger to trace out each individual letter of her name. Abacus seemed to have caught on and smiled faintly, rolling her name around in his thoughts. "Camilla," he said softly, wanting to feel what it was like to speak her name. And in return, he received a nod, as well as a sweet smile; something he hasn't seen before since the moment she had stumbled into their rather large village. Which, he had to admit, was quite pretty; especially since she had pretty white pearls for teeth; rarely anybody these day had such as white teeth.

"Well Camilla, can you tell us how you got here, and what happened to you?" the father of the family asked, silently watched the whole ordeal with his son and the quiet girl.

Her eyes shifted over to his, and she simply bit her lip, shaking her head and then shrugging her shoulders, saying that she had no idea how she got here, or what happened to her.

"Sweetheart, can you speak?" The mother asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowing with worry. She wondered if maybe there was a wound she hadn't seen yet, and if these was… a wave of pity and sympathy ran over her at the thought.

In response, Camilla ran one of her pale skinned digits over the crease of her lips and shook her head, telling them she choose not to speak; that she is mute. The mother glanced over at the father, a secret conversation running between to two, before the duo left the room, wanting to discuss what they should do with this pretty, yet, strange girl who choose not to speak a word. Kindly enough, Abacus stayed with her, trying to comfort by smiling softly at her, which a strange sight to see. Camilla didn't know this, but Abacus rarely ever smiled, and wasn't very kind, especially to his younger sisters, who he teased and made fun of all the time. But he felt something strange with Camilla, like she wasn't a normal kind of girl, which he liked because he truthfully thought girls to be annoying. So when the grandparents of the family saw him trying to take care of Camilla, they couldn't help but smile themselves, wondering faintly if some kind of young love would blossom between them. That was, of course, if the mother and father would allow the maroon haired girl to stay with them, which, knowing the mother well, she would have to try and convince the other dominate male of the family to keep the terrified girl.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer for you guys as a better apology. I had so much going on and I was going to update yesterday, but I had to babysit my adorable nieces!:3 _

_To X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you, thank you! I am sorry this chapter is late! But thanks again, I hope you like this chapter!_

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: Thank you, I hope you like this one!_

_To DG: Here you go!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Everyone Grieves Differently**

**3****rd**** POV**

Chaos. Death. Destruction. It was everywhere; every little spot you looked at had it. The small village was in terror and panic, trying desperately to save their loved ones, and trying just as hard to protect themselves. But they weren't ready; not even if they're a werewolf village. They weren't strong enough, and it worried them; they had always been the superior race, equal with the very few witches alive, but since there were more werewolves, they were superior. But now, they might as well be human, for not even they could stop the pain, the chaos, the death, the destruction, and the utter terror. The uncontrollable monsters were running around, finding any human they could, and turning them to their minions, or sometimes not even that, just killing them to fill their hunger.

Most of the werewolves locked themselves in their huts, finding out that the vampires couldn't get in unless they invited them, which was unfortunate to those who had invited any one of the Mikaelson's inside their home; but those people died off quickly. But like any other creature, supernatural or not, the last living werewolves needed to eat, and the only way to get the food they needed, was to leave the safety of their homes, and threaten their lives even more.

And the worst of it all was Niklaus. The blonde haired man who had been known to be constantly beaten by his so-called father for not being his son, and not man enough to fight back, was now the worst out of all of them, and way more dangerous. He was a hybrid; half vampire, half werewolf; which has proven so far to be a very deadly mix.

Throughout this whole ordeal, this whole full out one-sided war, the werewolves wished for something unusual: they wished Camilla was still alive. Yet, this made sense at the same time. Out of the entire family, she had always been the person with more common sense than the others, despite never peeping a word, and they were sure that if she had been here, right now, that she would be stopping her family, and together they would actually act like civilized people. But the maroon haired little girl wasn't here, and they were left alone; and besides, her death and the death of Henrik was the reason these monsters existed, but that wasn't how the Original Family saw it; they saw it as the werewolves fault. It was a werewolf who killed Henrik, and could've killed Klaus, and it was a werewolf boy who had accidently killed Camilla.

Currently, Klaus was in a mood to torment someone, and the one he choose, was the one who tormented a girl he loved; who he still loves.

"Ohh, Jethro, come out, come out." He sang, the tip of his tongue playing with his fangs, even though he knew the boy couldn't see them. Klaus however, did know that what he was doing was working, because he could hear one of the heart beats in the house speed up dramatically. Oh yes, the blonde haired hybrid was going to enjoy every minute of this; he wanted Jethro to suffer, majorly, for what he had done to his Camilla. And before he was going to killed the boy, he was going to "turn him" which he knew was going to fail with all the other werewolf subjects he tried, but before the subjects had died, they had suffered very much so, and that was what he wanted.

"Oi, brother; what are you doing?" Kol asked, walking up Klaus while he licked off the rest of the blood from around his mouth, and in his hands, he gripped onto the hair of a struggling blonde woman, with blood slowly seeping out from her neck.

"Ah, I'm just calling out Jethro, but it seems he doesn't want to play," Klaus smirked, making sure his words were loud enough for the boy to hear. Oh how he wished he could see the terror in his eyes.

"You haven't been invited inside? Ah, fortunately for you, I have," Kol grinned, releasing the woman, who instantly scrambled away, and ripped the door open with little to none of his new strength used. And within only seconds after he stepped inside, Kol threw out Jethro, and his parents outside, Kol's lips curving up in a Cheshire smile when he thought about what Klaus would do to Jethro.

No one in the family had known that Klaus had been half werewolf the entire time; they assumed the man Ester had an affair with had been human, but after Klaus had turned, and killed his first person, they found out quickly. And after that, Klaus quickly found out Camilla's murderer, which had been none other than Jethro. Most of the family, which was Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Klaus, decided they were going to make Jethro pay. First, by letting him survive through the destruction of his village, and then, when nearly every werewolf was dead, they were going to kill him. Even though Finn and Elijah were more reserved on this subject, they still agreed, finding it necessary to make the boy pay for he was actually in his right mind when he had attacked their dear, and now dead, sister.

"Please, don't do this," Jethro cried almost instantly, letting go his pride for once, and trying to beg for forgiveness. Tears streamed down his face, his hand wiping at his runny nose, and altogether, he look plainly miserable. Around his once mischievous orbs were black bags from the guilt of killing someone, sadness of the lost of Camilla, and the overall feeling of tiredness and exhaustion. Yes, Jethro was very tired, and he almost wished the Mikaelson's would just end it all, or he hoped he suddenly got super strength and defeated them, so that they could put all of this behind them, and move forward. But that only happened in night time tales; this was the sick reality where there were monsters, human or not, and he was going to die by their hands without a say to it.

**Elijah POV**

Here I stood, like I was standing in the middle of a battlefield, watching those who risked their lives get in between the crossfire, but this wasn't a battlefield, this was payback. I've only been a vampire for about a week now, and so far, I can already tell that my family and I are going to be butting heads quite often. Although I accepted the plan in which we make that boy suffer, I still knew that this was wrong. I still feel sympathy for humans, and slight sympathy for werewolves, for the two are so much alike, and it was only on the first couple days, was that my hunger for blood controlled my very being.

It was those first couple days that I ravaged the nearby humans, and the werewolves, but then I managed to get my hunger somewhat under control. Although, I was still very hungry, and I still wanted to drink the blood of those closest to me till their heads fall over. So, I needed to get my hunger under control, I need to fight this and not become such a monster as my brothers and sister have become. The only person who I can tell is fighting this literal blood lust is Finn, who seems to be disgusted by Kol's messy drinking.

"Are you hungry Elijah? I found this one trying to get away," Rebekah called, causing me to turn my attention onto her and the petrified man in her hold. We've all changed; Klaus has become colder, harder, Kol has become more deadly, and more like his bad side that had only been shown on a few occasions, Finn is more defiant against us, and I believe he holds no more kindness in his heart, and then there's Rebekah. She used to be so fragile and kind, especially when it concerned our deceased sister and brother, but now, her bad, defiant, emotionless side has shown more often. There had only been two times I had seen her like this, all due to Kol's influence, but now, this was her all the time, and I feared for what would happen when Kol's bad influence is now deadlier.

I then turned my attention onto the "snack" she held, and inwardly berated myself. I was very hungry, and it was so tempting, I could almost forget the scared look across his features; almost. But even that didn't overrule my hunger. Zooming over to her side, I quickly pulled the weak werewolf into my arms, and instantly drank heavily, ignoring his squirming, and screams of pain; pleading me to let up, to stop. I finally came to my sense, and let go of his neck, feeling the red veins that had popped up on my face settle back down onto my cheeks.

I look back to the man, who looked barely alive with his very pale skin. "Oh c'mon, you didn't even finish you dinner." Rebekah whined, and just like that, she went at his neck, only drinking for a few seconds before he finally died, and was nearly sucked dry. Even though I felt pity for the man, I then felt something else: realization. I'm a monster now, and I need to accept that, for I'm not going to last long acting like I'm still human.

**Finn POV**

How dare they? The very moment we turned into these blood sucking beasts I was very angry at my family, more specifically, my so-called mother who said she was just helping us, and protecting us. How dare she do this to me, to us? My family was already screwed up, and she just made it worse. Oh how I wish we could die, or at least, I could kill this putrid family and finally had rid of our existence. But I can't, nothing can; except a stake from the white oak tree, but it was too late to conjure up one now. Mother found out quickly that it would be the only thing to bring our downfall, and once my brothers heard about it, they quickly burned the tree down, and so, all that were left, was ashes, and the burning vervain flowers that once grew around.

I may hate what my family and what I have become, but what I hate the most, is the thought of what Camilla would think if she had been here now, human and all. She would be seriously disappointed in what has become of us, and I know she would too hate our very existence, and yet, at the same time, (unfortunately) she would accept it, for we are the only family she knows. I knew for her sake, for her being, I needed a way to kill us, to kill the monsters in our place, and so began my search for our ultimate downfall.

No matter what happened, I had to do this, for Camilla's sake. We call ourselves a family, but that is only blood. The only person I considered to be my family, the only one I loved and still do, and the only person I would do anything for is Camilla. She isn't at all blood related to me, but yet, I love her very much. When she first came, I had hoped she wouldn't be anything like my crazy family, though that was a far-fetched thought since they were going to raise her, but in the end, she defiantly wasn't like that. She was so smart, and kind, yet understood things very early, which reminded me much like myself. So it was natural that we were close, at least, closer than I was to anyone else. I kept this to myself, but, whenever everybody went to bed, and when she was just a baby, I would pick her up, and cradle her for hours at a time, for once liking one of my younger siblings. And now, she was gone, and though I knew that what my family is going to do to her tormentor in vengeance for her, I also know that they weren't thinking at all about her. They weren't thinking about how sick she would feel, looking at their disgusting displays, and their ravaging of the creatures nearby.

I had to do this for her. I love her, my sister.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So, as you can see, I made some changes to the characters. In the Vampire Diaries, it was obvious Finn's loyalties lied purely with his mother, and believed in everything she said, but in this story, his loyalties lie purely with Camilla, and he wants what's best for her. _

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: she's still in the same time period, just a few days to a week later since she had died._

_To X Blue Eyed Demon X: thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Everyone Has Something Soft In Them**

**Flashback, Eight Years Ago 3****rd**** POV**

_Mikael armed himself with useful weapons, ready for another day. Today, like always, he was going to take out his boys to teach them how to be a man, which meant, they were going hunting. Despite their age, the group of boys were still learning, which meant Mikael often blew a fuse. He had a short patience already, and the fact that Kol tended to ignore his instructions and mess up entirely made him wrathful. But of course, he'd never get as angry towards Kol as he did with the bastard child of the family; Niklaus. The smallest mistake the young blonde would make, made Klaus quake in fear. And so, to say simply, today's hunt was going to be interesting. Especially with Finn's bored behavior, Elijah's counseling the other brothers, Klaus' fearful behavior, and Kol's carefree attitude. And it didn't help that the only person who could keep they all in check, meaning Henrik, was too young to go hunting quite yet, and had to stay home with the women, much to Mikael's dismay._

_ What they didn't know, was this hunt was going to be the most unusual indeed. _

_ The boys, following their father's instructions, strapped themselves with their own set of weapons, and set off with the man, some more wary then others. It was extremely important that they caught something for it was currently autumn and soon winter would fall onto them. If they didn't have enough meat gathered before winter set foot, they feared they wouldn't make it through with a family as large as theirs. In fact, the whole village was desperate for their own meat, and for once, not acting like a civilization. Usually, all the men would group up together, and then separate themselves into smaller groups, after that, they would head out and bring back some meat. Once they had a hold on their meat, they separated it up equally for the entire small village. But now, the whole village was treating this situation as "every man for itself," so, no one got help from anyone else. _

_ After a couple hours into the hunt, they had caught nothing, making Mikael's temper shorter than usual. But he wasn't the only one affected; Klaus felt on the verge of crying from suffering the cold air, both Elijah and Kol were getting antsy, their anger starting to show, and Finn found himself getting agitated and wanting to snap at any person who accidentally made a noise, for it was so quiet, they swore you could've heard a snowflake drop._

_ And then, suddenly, Klaus got a strange feeling. He wasn't sure what, but he kept hearing a very light, and hard to determine noise. He wasn't sure what it sounded like, but he knew in his gut they needed to investigate, and maybe if it's an animal he might win some points from Mikael, or at least, he hoped. "There's a sound to the east of us. I think there might be something there," he said aloud, yet, quietly enough. _

_ Mikael nodded, tired already, and the group set off towards the noise, following Klaus. However, they could not hear the noise, and were starting to wonder if it was just a sound mirage the blonde was hearing. That was, until, they came upon a bundle in the forest, and there, in the bundle was a baby. This stopped the boys in their tracks, looking down on the little human. The thing was, that the baby wasn't crying, it was just neutral, lying on the ground, almost as if it knows that crying would help no one. They briefly wondered how Klaus could've known the baby was here, but they just guessed that maybe at some time the little thing had started crying, and he had heard it. Almost on instinct, Elijah moved towards the baby, picking the dear thing up. He then came face to face with the baby's features, and instantly found it odd how its hair was an awkward reddish color (maroon he remembered), and the baby's eyes were each a different color. One eye was a beautiful turquoise blue, and the other being a pale sea green. In all, the small thing was beautiful, and either gender, it would grow up to be a handsome man or a gorgeous woman. _

_ Once he and the baby caught eyes, the baby smiled ever so slightly; it's tiny hands reaching out to grab onto his shirt. For some reason, the second oldest of the family couldn't help but smile down at her, but then abruptly broke off from their own little world, and he glanced over at his family. _

_ "Where's it's mother," Kol asked innocently, finding himself acting softer with the baby around which truthfully is a strange sight to see, after all, Kol has been known to be the cruelest brother out of all of them._

_ "She probably left the baby; didn't want another mouth to feed." Finn answered coldly, even though he felt the urge to pick the small thing up into his arms. _

_ "Elijah, drop the baby. We're leaving," Mikael stated next, his eyes narrowing dangerously. _

_ "We can't just leave the baby here," Elijah protested, already feeling himself getting attached. _

_ "He's right father. As much as the baby would be a nuisance to feed, it would be heartless to leave her here," Finn stated coolly. _

_ "Her?" questioned Klaus. _

_ "I just have a gut feeling the baby's a girl," Finn stated, or at least, he hoped. He already had enough annoying brothers around, and when Rebekah was born he hoped she would be different. Who knew she would turn out to be just like Kol and Niklaus combined. Yet, Finn wasn't sure why he was thinking this far. Maybe it was because he hoped Mikael would keep her in the family, because maybe he could raise her to be just like him, and wouldn't be alone with this lunatic bunch. _

_ Mikael glanced over all his sons, noting the determined look on their faces. He also knew that they would tell Ester about the baby, and if she found out that he just left the thing in the soon to be frozen over forest, the woman would be absolutely livid, and would take it upon herself to take the baby in. The dominate male of the family knew that he wasn't going to here the end of this, but instead of going along with their plan, he decided to work out a new one. "We can take her home, and feed her, and then we'll decide what to do next. But we do not need another mouth to feed, understood?" he growled out, and as if on cue, they all agreed, deciding it was better than nothing. _

_ After that, they all took turns holding the baby while they continued to hunt, and today, they had gotten lucky despite their little surprise. They managed to get a fully grown male elk as well as a rabbit. This would provide them with some meat to last as well as some fur for the colder nights of the chilly season. Currently, Kol carried the baby, after all, he is the youngest, and it would do more help for the older ones of the group to help lug the kill back. _

_ Once they had made it back, they awaited for the end result for the baby. It was all up to Rebekah and Ester now. _

_ "We're home," Mikael called, slipping his boots off by the door. The boys followed in after him. _

_ "Welcome back; how was the hunt," Ester asked, walking into their living room. She was smiling softly, until she caught sight of a bundle held in Kol's arms. _

_ "We found a baby in the woods," Elijah spoke up, and almost instantly, there was light in Ester's eyes. She didn't expect to ever be near a baby again, for she figured Henrik would be the last of her children, but alas, here was another little human, and she felt glee. _

_ The blonde woman made her way over to the baby, and took the tiny thing out of Kol's arms, holding it in her own. Almost instantly, she felt herself getting attached to the young thing with the beautiful features and smiled down softly at the baby. "Finn, can you warm up some milk? I believe she's hungry," Ester said softly, not taking her eyes off of the baby for a moment. _

_ "We can't keep the baby," Mikael stated, angry that nobody else realizes it's only going to be nuisance. _

_ "Yes, we can. We can't just leave the poor thing back in the woods, besides, you brought back a large which will feed us plenty for a while, and since this baby has to only be at the most, a month old, she'll still need milk, which we had plenty of, mind you. We can provide for her easily," Ester answered coolly, trying to keep the anger out her voice. "Here, now hold the small thing while I help Finn with the milk," she then ordered, placing the child into his arms and leaving before he got a chance to object. Mikael then glared down at the baby, but the baby just looked up, and then reached for the ends of his hair, touching it softly rather than grabbing it like most babies. For some reason, that since gesture made his features soften and his stiff posture relaxed. He sighed to himself; he was already too attached to the baby, just because it coddled him rather than curiously grab at him. He knew there was no way he was letting this baby go now. _

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yep, and now we see Mikael's soft side towards Camilla._

_To wafflescoco: I'm sorry, but it's awesome that I managed to touch you (emotionally, not like that). _

_To X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you! And yeah, that was what I was going for. It's kind of hard to do Finn sometimes because he barely made an appearance in VD before he died. _

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: You Can Never Change Who You Really Are**

**Flashback, Seven Years Ago 3****rd**** POV**

_An entire year had passed since the beautiful dainty baby with the maroon colored locks and the different colored eyes came into their life. An entire year of more happiness and bliss since the time Henrik had been a baby. And as expected, the baby had been kept into the family, and it had taken months for the family to decide on a name for her (which they did indeed find out to be a girl from making Ester check). They had gone over many names including Armelle, Tatiana, Mary, Odette, or Opal, but the end result had been Camilla or Cami for short. It had been Finn who had came up with the name, and the entire family had liked it, even Mikael who had quickly disposed of the other names claiming that the baby needed a beautiful unique name that fitted her, something that was completely out of character for him. And consequently it made Rebekah jealous for she had been told truthfully from Elijah (after pleading to him to tell her to the point he got very agitated) that her father hadn't given much thought to her name once she had been born, and simply just let Ester named her whatever. _

_ Although Camilla had been an unexpected surprise, the family soon to grow loving feelings for the baby girl, sometimes bickering over who got to hold her, or small things like that. However, no matter how perfect she was in their eyes, they all knew there was something off about her. For one thing, she never fought when they tried to feed her. Most babies have a rollercoaster of feelings going through them, and sometimes fight when being fed anything, but never once did she jerk her head out of the way. Another thing being she never once cried. This greatly confused the older members of the family for they knew even the most well behaved babies cried whenever they needed their diaper change or were hungry, it was their way of communicating, but never once did she cry. There was something defiantly off about Camilla, and the thing was, was that the only sound that she ever even made was a slight coo when she stared up at her family's eyes. She in all did not act like how a baby should._

_ At first they believed she to be deaf for they had known a couple deaf babies to not make any noises while in their infant stages but it was extremely uncommon. But the idea quickly flew out the window for they noticed whenever they mentioned a certain name, Camilla's eyes would light up; she understood. Then, being a witch, Ester believe maybe she was under some obedient spell for she knew from Ayana that in the past some witches had put spells on their children to keep them from crying, but when Ester did the reversal spell on Camilla, it did nothing; changed nothing. _

_ Even though it had been bliss for Ester or Mikael not being woken up in the middle night due to a baby's crying, it made the job of taking care of her ten times harder. They never knew when the baby needed to be changed except for smelling the baby, they never knew when Camilla was hungry, and they never knew when she was tired; so, the entire time, they had to guess whether she needed food yet, when she needed a changing, and when she needed to sleep. _

_ The blonde older woman had grown tiresome of guessing Camilla's needs, and when to Ayana for help once more. However, after Ayana inspected the baby, she ended up seeing something the rest couldn't see and told Ester that Camilla is special, and that there is nothing to be done about changing her. _

_ That was in the past now, and currently, the family was sitting around the fire, looking like any normal, fairy tale-like family. Mikael sat on their deer fur cover couch, his arm wrapped around wife who was currently fixing up one of the boy's pants. Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus played on the floor with Henrik who was desperately trying to keep up with them. Elijah simply sat there and watched his younger siblings, smiling at their antics. However, Finn did not join in on their fun. Instead, he sat in a chair, cradling Camilla in his arms. _

_ It was a usual sight for the family. Finn was always holding Camilla, always taking care of her. And like before, it made Rebekah jealous and a bit angry. From the stories she had been told, Finn had never really cared about his siblings when they were younger. But here he was now, holding this baby girl like she's the most important person in the world. And there were moments when the young blonde girl caught her eldest brother smiling down on her which was a sight for sore eyes considering he rarely ever smiled, and the only reason he did now, was because of the maroon haired girl in his arms._

_ Even though Finn was aware of his sister's petty glare, he simply ignored her. Instead, he focused his full attention on Camilla. Her soft features looked back at his, her eyes fluttering dreamily. The eldest then pressed a kiss to her soft forehead, and when he pulled back he felt his heart jump with happiness. The baby's lips curled in a sweet smile, opening a little to show her gums and her teeth starting to come in. Her nose scrunched up a little causing Finn to feel a sudden urge to kiss her tiny nose. _

_ At that moment, he knew; even if Camilla turned out to be like his fellow siblings, there was no way he could treat her or dislike her like he dislikes/treats them. He's too close to her to hate anything about her, and he's too close to her to treat her emotionlessly. Finn loved his baby sister, Camilla._

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Just to warn you all but next chapter is going to be the same: another flashback, but it will be longer. Then finally we'll come to the present time again. Please review! Thank you for following/favorite/reviewing!_

_To Aiphira: Right?! It's so adorable for such a cruel man though…_

_To X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Time Changes People**

_A/N: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!: If you've read the first chapter fifteen well forget about it. That had been the rough draft I had accidentally posted. Here's the real one. Sorry for any confusion!_

**Present Time, Ten Years Since They Turned Vampire, 3****rd**** POV**

Time had passed for Camilla rather quickly, and it soon became ten whole years since she had stumbled into this village, alone, scared, and sorrowful, her eyes holding a haunting gleam.

However, the passing years hadn't gone by always as fast. The first two years had been the worst.

The mother of the family had managed to convince her husband to have the young girl stay here, pitying her and worried about sending her off alone with no correlation of her past. She worried for her in general, and was sure Camilla would run into bad people as she staggered along, and soon, she managed to get the point across to her husband, who agreed that their hut and home just might be the safest place for the girl.

So, as the maroon haired girl stayed with the family, yet it didn't change the reality of her situation. Within days of her stay here, Camilla fell into a deep dark void of depression, feeling her being drowning in sorrows as days passed. She sometimes even experienced anxiety attacks, thinking of that fact that she might have a family somewhere, and they might be worried about her, scouring the wilderness for any search of her. The small thought brought tears to her eyes, thinking about them so worried, so far from her. And the worst part was that her depression was short lived, going to cause lasting impact on her life in the future.

Her sad mental disease lasted for the entire two years, taking up her time and her chance at getting better, at moving forward with her new life with this kind family. Her brilliant colored eyes mismatched with the dreary look they held, her pale pink lips always seeming to hold a permanent frown. And in reality, Camilla was getting better, especially when all she could remember was a man named Harris who had given her the necklace that always clung to her neck; she never took it off. The maroon haired girl would wonder if he too was worried about her, searching for her, but she didn't know. In fact, what terrified her most was one of the theories she had: her home life not being too great. What would happen if she did make it home, and found out her mother or father were abusive, or that she never fit in with them? Camilla was almost too afraid to find out, and because she was too afraid to go searching, her anxiety and depression worsened.

Every day she carried on, gathering wild fruits and veggies, getting pails of water, and etc. Just so that she could repay the family for the kindness they bestowed upon her, but even then she was still saddened, her eyebrows always seemed to be furrowed in thought, and her eyes held the look similar to soldiers who had seen horrendous sights out on the battlefield. But the difference between them and her was that at least they could remember a family, friends, a home, just a place they had which was worth fighting for; Camilla couldn't remember if she had one to begin with.

It was horrible for the family, watching as the truly sweet and selfless girl wore the haunted look every day, some days even trying to play off that she was fine, but clearly, she wasn't. And honestly, they didn't know what they could do to help her. She never talked, she had tried to seclude and insolate herself from them, and in the end, they weren't even sure what she was even so miserable about, but they had a pretty good guess. Only Abacus had experienced depression (his best friend had died on a hunting trip), so they thought he could help her, but he had already tried; for him, help was talking about it, the sad times, and the happy times he had with his friend, and just remembering the good memory of him, but Camilla never talked, and he could tell even if she did, her mental state would only worsen.

This family was going above and beyond for the girl.

As more time passed, she kept thinking of new ways to bring her memories back, they of course being foolish but she was so hopeful that the maroon haired girl put it behind her, and went ahead. One of the ways she thought was analyzing every person who walked into the village, trying to see if she felt as sort of familiarity with him, another way she thought of was over sleeping, thinking maybe one of her memories would pop up in a dream, and lastly, on one cruel day, she decided to slam her head against a tree, thinking that pain on her head might bring something back. That was the worst day for the family; it was absolutely monstrous to watch this innocent girl get hurt immensely.

But after that day, they had gotten lucky. Yes, Camilla was still suffering depression, but after watching the family fuss over her head wound, even going as far as keeping her bed ridden for more than a few days, the maroon haired girl realized just how lucky she had gotten, stumbling into this certain village, meeting this certain family who cared about as if she was their own. And after a few days alone in her thoughts, lying in bed, she realized she needed to move forward, and continue her life with her new family, this one.

Slowly, she moved out of her depression, and months later, she started smiling, wiping away any old thought of her maybe family out there, and what her life was before. Camilla knew she was better than that, and wasn't going to let her past define who she was know, who was starting to become. And it wasn't long after she started getting acquainted with the village, who soon welcomed her with opened arms when they realized how sweet and cute the once mysterious and strange girl was. Camilla was finally on her clean streak, and her new family couldn't be happier. Suddenly they felt like their lives were finally complete after meeting this girl, and now getting to know the real her instead of the side of her which hid behind her depression. They had loved their lives before of course, proud of their children/grandchildren, and the children were soon learning the wonders and downs of the world, but they had never quite met someone like Camilla, and almost felt complete that she had gotten in their lives. No she wasn't some normal girl, she already seem to know just how corrupted their world actually was, and unlike the others, she preferred to keep her words to herself, which gave them a sudden change that they liked.

And now, Camilla is eighteen years old, this autumn being the eighteenth one in her life. Her body had grown immensely; instead of her short girl legs and her flattened chest, she had grown into a nice pair of long legs, and like puberty always did, her hips widened and she looked more and more like a young woman. This would be the year she would have finally come of age, which she found unusual since some people considered thirteen to be the coming of age year, since most girls usually got married around that time. However, technically, Camilla was finally an adult, and even though she had to suppress the urges of going out and finding adventure underneath her toes, she continued to stay here, knowing that reality was is that she was very unlikely to go on adventure, to see things not many people had seen before. Those were just in stories, and she should stay in her simple village life, keeping with the people she owed almost everything to.

However, there was complications, and no matter how much she kept the skip in her step, and as she smiled at everyone, there was a bad feeling residing deep in her gut, telling her there was something terribly wrong with this picture, like something horrible was about to happen. The bi-colored eyes girl had woken up with this feeling, causing her stomach to churn in a sickening way, and at first, she was worried she had gotten ill throughout the night, but then the truth hit her: she had a bad feeling about this particular day. Much like her, Camilla tried to shake off the feeling, greeting her family normally, but she could still feeling that churning feeling which got worst every time they mentioned her birthday.

Throughout the hours of the day, she continued on her daily chores, the bad stirring disappearing from times of the day as her thoughts got occupied, but it never went away fully. It always came back in full swing, and the girl could feel herself starting to worry more and more, her instinctual paranoia increasing as the minutes passed.

Yet, it wasn't until it had become night time had she realized something was actually wrong. That night Abacus and her new father had brought in loads of kill, while the girls of the family had gotten Camilla's favorite fruit so that tonight they could have their own villager grand feast in celebration for her coming of age as well as her birthday. At that particular moment, the girl of honor felt particularly hungry, which she had actually been feeling all day. She had ended up eating lots of food, but yet, her stomach was full in almost painful way; she wasn't hungry, yet she was hungry at the same time. She hungered for something else, and because she wasn't sure what it was, she felt as if she was going insane. Then there was that fateful moment: Littie had cut her finger. And while the others were oblivious to Camilla, fussing over Littie, and scolding her for being too reckless with the meat knife, the maroon haired girl stared at her finger for a long time, watching the tiny drop of crimson liquid running down her finger, and Camilla knew. She isn't hungry for food, she's hungry for blood. Yes, there was something defiantly wrong with her, and Camilla wasn't sure if she was safe anymore, if she's human anymore.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: And there it is, I hope you enjoy it._

_To XxMikealsonForeverxX: Yeah they probably do, spent so much time with her it's hard to be without._

_To wafflescoco: Thank you I am glad you enjoyed them!_

_To Lady Syndra: Thank you! That means so much! I hope you like this chapter, I feel like it moved too quickly for my taste, but I think it's good enough!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that this is not an update. Recently I have had a hard time continuing this story, so I was wondering if you guys might be interested in a rewrite. The chapters would then be way longer, and take a while to update, but you might like it right? Tell me your thoughts please. I also feel like my writing has dimmered down a bit for some reason, like the first chapter was nice, but the others were no well written. SO just tell me what you think. Please and thank you! _

_WARNING: If I did do the rewrite there will be a few story changes so that we still have the multiple twists within the story, but generally it will be like the original. _


	17. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

_A/N: Hey everyone, I did decide to rewrite my story… To make things easier on myself I posted the rewrite as a new story. It might take a while to appear but I did post it. _

_If you want to continue reading this story then go check it out, sorry to say but this version of the story will no longer continue. Thank you for reading so far! _

_I decided I will delete the old story after a couple more chapters have been posted. _


End file.
